Only real men have diaries
by im in love with kickin it
Summary: Jack has a diary and Kim finds it while going on a food raid. KICK one shot with hints of JACE


Kim's POV

He watched me intently watching what I was going to do next. So I did the smartest thing ever I sat down in the center of the mat.

"Kim, what are you doing this is karate not rest time!" he exclaimed

I was shocked he cared that much so when he offered me a hand up I flipped him.

"Boom goes the dynamite boom" I said enthusiastically

"That was so cheap" he said upset sounding,

"It's not against the rules Brewer so be a man and suck it up," I said harshly

He gave stuck his tongue out at me so I flipped him and walked away to go get changed.

Jacks POV

Well then didn't see that one coming, first she flips me by acting tired, then she flips me for sticking my tongue out at her. Women these days, so confusing.

Those words wrung in my head "_suck it up brewer be a man" _those were the words my father said to me as a kid. He hated me and my mom. He was okay with Emily my little sister.

Emily the cutest little girl with big brown chocolate eyes and hair just like mine except with more side bang to it. She was cute but not as cut as kim.

Kim, a blonde black belt beauty as I call her. I like-like her. But I know she doesn't feel the same its obvious when she talks about Brody or Brett or Carson or whatever his face is at the time. Grace says she has a crush on me but I just can't believe her she could just be playing a prank on me just like jerry.

Those two are the perfect match; I swear sometimes I wonder if they realize if they like each other its sooooooo obvious.

Kim's POV

Jacks just sitting on the floor in his own little thoughts so I decided to not bother him and see what food he brought for after practise.

Change of clothes: Nope

Text book: Nope

My favourite socks: what the hell is he doing with those?

Anyways back to my food raid

Wrapper

Wrapper

Wrapper

Wrapper

Diary

Wrapper

What the hell a diary. Me being me I look through it and see Jack and me in a bunch of pictures what really interests me is what it says under them.

First day we sparred: awwww

First Day Kim tried Phil's: eww that was horrific

Kim taking selfies on my phone that I love: awwww I know I'm adorable what can I say it's the Crawford charm

That was all of them I keep flipping until I see something go by hat catches my eye. A heart with the initials K.C + J.B. inside it

Odd jack never talks about any girls he likes. I wanted to know more about this girl until I see it the thing I wanted to know

An entry a proper entry not just jot notes

Dear Diary,

My mom found out I was jotting done notes due to Emily and is forcing me to actually write something proper down.

Okay now that she stopped watching lie a creeper ill actually write something important I need to get off my chest the act I love Kim Crawford and her smile and hair and her personality and how she lights up my world. And I want to ask her out but I'm afraid I wish this stupid thing would reply back dumb book.

From

The un-proud owner of this book jack Brewer

Jacks POV

I snap out of my own world to see Kim reading my diary, CRAP

I ran at her only to find her reading my only entry, what to do what to do I don't know I'm stuck.

Kim's POV

When I finished reading I turn around to see a scared looking pacing jack looking nervous as ever.

"Jack?" I say softly

"Jack?" I say a little louder yet he keeps pacing

"JACK?" I yell yet he keeps going

"JACKSON R. BREWER IF YOU DON'T STOP PACING IM GOING TOFLIP YOU SO HARD YOU WILL BE AS DUMB AS FRANK" I screech. He cringed thinking of the thought I smirk.

"So Jack look at who has the crush after all hmm it looks like it's you," I smirk

He looks so nervous it's so hard to contain my laughter

"I would like you to know something important though Jack," I say softly to try to lighten his frown

He looks up hopefully. He looks as nervous as could be. Did I really do that to the almighty Jack Brewer?

"Wha-a-at is it Kim?" he asks softly

"I want you to look up at me when I say this," I say lifting his chin up softly "I Love you too Jack"

I look up at his face seeing his a million watt smile fill the room and pick me up and spin me around. I get put back on the ground and all of a sudden I have soft lips touching mine. I knew who it was due to all the sparks I could feel.

"Kim, would you be my girlfriend?" he said as he goes down on one knee. Hopeful for my answer

"Jack is the Pythagorean Theorem A squared + B squared = C square," I ask sarcastically

"Yea we learned this in grade 8 kim you should know" he said stupidly. I gave him a "are you kidding me look" "OHHHHH I get it, cool, cool want to get some pizza?"

"Sure why not it can be our first date" I say happily while biting my lip while walking out hand in hand of the dojo.


End file.
